The present invention relates to a motor cylinder and housing assembly for a pneumatic tool and in particular to a cylinder having integral housing components.
Typically, pneumatic tools include a cylinder member having a motor chamber surrounded by a cylindrical housing member. The motor chamber can be adapted to contain a vane rotor, a turbine rotor, or a reciprocating piston motor. Inlet and exhaust ports are typically provided on the end plates or the motor cylinder. The outer cylindrical housing is typically made of steel or aluminum and is machined so as to provide at least two fluid distributing channels leading from one end of the cylinder to the other. Additionally, the housing is machined to include bearing seats and valve openings. Thus one disadvantage of known tools is that the manufacture of the motor cylinder and housing components are complex and expensive.
Furthermore, access to the various components in the housing is difficult and complicates the assembly and maintenance of the tool.